


We're Destined, So I'm Gonna Getcha

by Hing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha Uchiha Shisui, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Uchiha Itachi, Blood and Violence, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Kid Uchiha Itachi, Love at First Sight, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Uchiha Itachi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Time Skips, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hing/pseuds/Hing
Summary: Omega, medical nin Itachi, Alpha Anbu Shisui What more can I say other than this is like a reboot of my previous fic 'Nobody Else but You' which I'll probably be deleting soon. Anyways hope you like this new and improved version!





	1. Serendipity Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so after a damn YEAR I'm finally back with a reboot of the fic i was working on last summer. Honestly it was poorly planned and I was kinda just going with flow. The first few chapters from Nobody Else But You will be worked into this fic too I mean, since this is supposed to be a new and improved version. Honestly I cut this chapter in half, maybe even a third because of all of the added details. I pray that you guys aren't too disappointed with any changes I made to the original but I'll do my best to stick to a weekly schedule and give you guys a good read. (:
> 
> Hey guys if you have an Instagram account and would like to see the fan art I'll be making for this fic and get updates/notifications of when a new chapter will drop, follow me!(: My user name is yohitori and if you're not sure it's the right account just know my profile pic is of Itachi and Shisui (of course). You can also request fan art of certain characters and any scenes you'd like me to write in future chapters! It'd also be nice just to have some internet friends to exchange creative ideas and opinions with. Ya girl has literally one friend sooo I'm kinda desperate haha. Don't worry if you don't have an IG or just don't feel like following me you can also request fic ideas on here and give your opinions and any constructive criticism you might have. Thank you to everyone that might follow me and a huge thanks to everyone that will be reading and following this story!

As quietly as humanly possible, a young Omega slid open his bedroom window, stealthily jumping outside and sliding his window back, just shy of actually being closed. He waited a few cautious moments, making sure none of his family members had been stirred awake by the almost non existent squeal his window seal had made. Sure that both his parents and baby brother were sound asleep, Itachi made his way through the Uchiha clan grounds, heading towards his favorite training spot.

A fifteen minute walk brought Itachi to a decent sized clearing. If he wanted to, he could walk towards the edge of the cliff at the end of the clearing. If he decided look down at that moment then he might see a few elderly early risers walking alongside the flowing water. Or perhaps a shinobi coming from or going on a mission, it was kind of hard to tell. He didn't bother checking though, it didn't really matter, as his only purpose for being in the clearing in the first place was to get in some much needed extra training. No time to stop and smell the roses.

Digging through the bag he had snuck out along with himself, he pulled out a sleeveless shirt, two wrist bands, and a hairband. Tugging off the sleeping shirt he hadn't bothered changing out of before leaving, he neatly folded and tucked it into his bag for safe keeping. Pulling the sleeveless shirt over his head, along with the wrist and hairbands, Itachi walked toward a specific set of trees that already had bullseye like patterns carved into them.

Smiling a little to himself as he climbed a particularly brittle looking tree, the young Omega pulled a small bundle out of decent sized hole that most likely used to be a small animals place of residence. With that same expectant smile, the raven haired child unravelled the bundle, revealing a small assortment of throwing weapons. Mini shuriken, Bo Shuriken, Kunai and last but not least Bo-kri knives. Itachi decided to start with five mini Shuriken for stage one of his target practice.

Satisfied with his warm up weapon of choice, Itachi looked up, studying which tree branch would give him a decent enough vantage point, spotting one that met his approval, he quickly raced to the tree, seemingly effortlessly climbing up and settling on his chosen branch for a second before lifting his forearm up and letting the shuriken fly from his fingertips. An audible creak resounded from each shuriken hitting their prospective wooden targets.

Pleased but not surprised with his first achievement of the morning, Itachi methodically went through the same motions with his other throwing knives, also hitting all of their targets before deciding it was about time he got serious. Collecting each weapon from their various targets, the raven haired boy walked away from the trees, distancing himself enough so that he'd be able to see every target from where he stood. If he allowed himself to actually see them, that is.

Leaving all but the Bo shuriken on the bundle he always kept them in, Itachi pulled the hairband he'd been wearing while training down and over his eyes as a makeshift blind fold. Mentally visualizing the placement of each target. Easiest would be the target he knew was carved a bit off center, almost perfectly ahead of where he stood. Itachi held his breath before raising his arm to throw the first Bo shuriken towards his chosen target, letting the needle like shuriken flow from his fingertips.

For half a second all he could hear was the whistle like sound of the Bo shuriken as it flew through the air, until the all too familiar sound of splitting wound made it to his ears. With an accomplished smile Itachi quickly went for the next target, a tree to the left. The target he memorized was definitely higher than the last but from where he was standing he was sure it was at least in a centered enough position from where he stood that even if he missed the target, he'd at least hit the tree.

Not two seconds after throwing his second shuriken, he felt rather than heard a distinctly metallic sound hit the earth near his feet. Quickly tugging his makeshift blindfold up towards his hairline to see who had almost cost Itachi his big toe, the Omega realized about seven different things at once when he saw the teen that casually jumped off a high tree branch.

The person who had decided to take a chance at his foot was an alpha. Not just an alpha but an Uchiha Alpha and apparently a jounin at that, which meant it was an intentional miss. He also looked rather young, Itachi would guess his age range to be from fourteen to seventeen. Last but not least, for an Uchiha he had the brightest pair of golden eyes Itachi had ever seen on anyone, rather the Omega had never seen eyes like his before. Even living in such a multiethnic village such as Konoha.

Jewel like eyes or not, this encounter could turn out to be problematic. Itachi was an omega, an omega enrolled in the Ninja Academy. Training to be at least a medic if not a medic nin. An omega training outside of Academy training grounds. If any of the Village Elders found out... well, they might just decide to raise a whole lot of hell.

"You almost gouged my eye out you know." The golden eyed alpha nonchalantly explained, an amused smile on his face.

Itachi was rarely thrown off by people but he'd say the alphas nonchalant attitude about supposedly almost having his eye gouged out threw him for a loop only because of every worry that had ran through his head before the golden eyed alpha had actually spoke. And all after almost costing the omega a very important toe.

"You're actually pretty good for an omega but you don't seem to even be a genin yet."

Itachi gave the alpha a blank stare, not sure if he was being complimented or insulted. Perhaps both? Maybe it didn't matter.

"You say that, but it sounds like I'm only good for an omega, not a ninja." Medical nin or not he was still going to be a ninja first and foremost.

The alpha grimaced, before hurriedly trying to explain his words. "I didn't mean it like that! I swear! I just, I just meant compared to all of the other omegas of your class, you're skills are a lot more impressive! I was just coming back from a mission report to the Hokage and heard what sounded like target practice, so I decided to check it out before finally heading home. I was surprised to see it was an omega training up here at the ass crack of dawn."

Itachi nodded at his words and maybe a bit of pride filled Itachi's chest at the alphas long winded explanation of what he had apparently really meant. Maybe the alpha wouldn't rat him out after all and maybe he really was getting somewhere with his self taught training.

"What's your name anyways? I can already tell you're an Uchiha."

"Itachi. Yours?"

"Shisui Uchiha, I'm fourteen and a Jounin." the alpha stood a bit taller and grinned proudly at his own introduction.

"Obviously." As if the flak jacket and Uchiha clan symbol wrapped around his left arm wasn't all the information he needed to figure that out. The only thing he learned was his first name and age. The raven haired boy supposed he could give him at least as much, not that there was much to give.

"I'm ten years old and a student of the Academy." Obviously, he tacked on in his mind.

"You really should be at least a genin at your skill level." Shisui mumbled seemingly to himself but Itachi knew he was really stating his honest opinion to the omega.

The golden eyed alpha, Shisui he now knew, suddenly clapped his hands together. An almost devious looking grin on his face that had the Omega feeling a bit apprehensive. "We should train together! I can give you pointers and spar with you and you can give me some inside knowledge on the medical stuff!"

All apprehensiveness fell away as Itachi stared at the alpha, an almost wide eyed look of disbelief at the proposal but probably looking a little too eager at the same time.

"You'd seriously spar with me?" Alphas pretty much never sparred with omegas at the academy. Betas and higher ranked omegas were expected to teach all self defense to omegan students.

This could be a great opportunity. Itachi could rise through the ranks instead of taking the backseat to everyone else. He could actually build the skills to fight and protect his village and fellow shinobi instead of just tending to the wounded. Not that he didn't want to help people in need like the sick or wounded. He just always dreamed of being able to do... more.

"Yeah, of course! I'll help you get stronger and you'll up my chances of survival if I'm ever wounded. Not that I've gotten a scratch on me since my academy days."

Itachi couldn't help but roll his eyes at the smugness of the alphas last sentence.

"Alright, it's a deal." Itachi looked at how high the sun was, realizing it was about time to start packing up and heading home before his family woke up. He quickly grabbed the throwing knives next to him and got up to neatly store them away in their bundle.

"Time to go home?" Shisui asked with an almost knowing grin.

"Mhm, I needa pack up and go take a shower before breakfast and school."

Shisui acknowledged his statement with a small nod and smile as he simply stood in place and watched as Itachi headed toward the brittle tree he stored his bundle of weapons in. Afterwards, going towards the bag that held his night shirt, the young omega almost started to pull off his sleeveless training shirt before he remembered he was in the presence of a foreign alpha. Konoha and Uchiha alpha or not he was still unfamiliar.

Shisui seemed to notice his discomfort, and headed towards the clearings edge, letting himself fall backwards, but not before telling Itachi to meet him in the clearing when he got out of school. Itachi rushed towards the edge as soon as the suicidal alpha had decided to jump, heart beating against his chest and worry permeating the air. When he looked down, he saw the idiot alpha land in a squatted position before straightening up, looking up at Itachi with one of the biggest shit eating grins he had ever seen. All before waving and shouting a "See you later!" up at the unsettled raven haired boy.

Walking home Itachi couldn't help thinking that the golden eyed alpha really was something else. Jounin or not what kind of idiot would risk jumping from that height unless it was absolutely necessary. Then again Shisui did seem like a bit of a show off. Not too surprising since he was an alpha, but at least he actually had the rights to back it up, being a Jounin at fourteen after all.

Itachi wondered what their training would consist of, hopefully lots a sparring. Himself included, all of the omegas in the Academy were sorely lacking in hand to hand combat experience. Itachi let himself daydream of being skilled enough to take down a few Jounin or maybe even an Anbu one day! That would be amazing. He would definitely prove his worth and carry his own weight one day. The young boy smiled contentedly to himself as he continued to daydream, eventually reaching his bedroom window.

Deftly opening the window and quickly hopping into his room, Itachi finally changed out of the shirt he had been training in, remembering to also take his night shirt out of his bag to put in his laundry basket. The boy removed his wrist and hair bands, putting them in the bag he had been using whenever he trained before stashing it beneath his bed. Before finally heading off to shower.

Clean and satisfied with the thought of his future training ventures with the golden eyed alpha, Itachi headed towards the kitchen for what would definitely be a pleasant and delicious breakfast, courtesy of his loving mother and adorable baby brother of course.


	2. Serendipity Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff and a day in Itachi's school life.(:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like filler but I'm trying to subtly establish Itachi's relationship dynamics with others. (Not sure if I'm doing a good job at it or not though.) All of this was supposed to be in chapter one so that may also make this chapter feel like filler too. I'm kind of regretting splitting the chapter in half? Idk I don't want people to get turned off from the story, but I also think some people will appreciate some of the fluffy and cute parts lol.

Just as Itachi was about to step into the kitchen a small body collided with his legs, "Tachi! Morning!" The young omega smiled down at his little brother before unwrapping small limbs from around his legs and picking the little body up. "Good morning Sasuke, you ready for breakfast?" Itachi asked as he carried his younger brother back into the kitchen, the little alpha nodded his head enthusiastically as he wrapped short arms around Itachi's neck, rubbing his chubby cheeks against the omegas face, a toddlers way of scenting. Itachi could do nothing but allow himself to be caught up in Sasuke's adorable actions.

Looking towards the kitchen table, it seemed breakfast had already been laid out and the two siblings could see their mother fiddling with something on the counter, most likely Itachi's bento for lunch. Before the older sibling could approach and greet her with a 'Good morning', Mikoto turned her head towards her son's with a warm smile. "Good morning my little loves, Itachi get Sasuke settled and start eating your breakfast, you don't need to wait for your father to drag himself from bed." Itachi nodded at her words, setting Sasuke down on the zabuton next to his before also kneeling down on a cushion to start eating.

Before he could even take his first bite of  
omurice, Sasuke was crawling over him, trying to cutely but awkwardly position himself on the omegas lap. Itachi sighed but resituated himself into a cross legged position so the small alpha could sit comfortably in his lap. Once Sasuke was seemingly content with their new seating arrangements, he turned his head back to give Itachi a wide, toothy grin that the raven haired boy couldn't help mirroring back.

As their mother finally approached the kitchen table to join them she stared at the display they made and lovingly smiled, "My babies are so cute!", Mikoto gushed as she squeezed Sasuke's rice filled cheeks and swept Itachi's bangs from his eyes. Sasuke tried to escape her hands but Itachi allowed himself to be fawned over for a bit before they heard their fathers heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

All three turning to greet the obviously half asleep man with a 'good morning' the boys getting a pat on the head in return and their mother getting a kissing on the cheek, before Fugaku took his place at the head of the table. Itachi watched as his mother pushed a mug towards his father, "Here, drink some coffee dear." As Itachi continued eating, observing what was in each of their cups. Tea for his mother and himself, orange juice for Sasuke and of course coffee for his father.

Itachi and his father finished their food first as they both had places to be. Itachi needed to be at the academy in the next twenty minutes and his father needed to be at the Uchiha Police Station. Fugaku stood up leaving his empty plate in the kitchen sink, Itachi doing the same after handing a fussy Sasuke over to his mother.

Kissing his mother good bye and rubbing Sasuke's chubby cheek, Itachi quickly walked to the front door. Seeing his dad already wearing his police flack jacket and about to pull his shoes on. Itachi grabbed a messenger like bag and pulled on his own shoes before walking out of the door with his father.

Outside they walked a few yards together before stopping and facing each other, Fugaku giving Itachi enough change to buy a snack for school and patting the top of the young omegas head before heading their seperate ways.

Itachi smiled down at the change in his hand before pocketing it as he turned down a different street to be met with his best friends smiling face. "Itachi! Pleeaase tell me you have extra money on you!"

Izumi dramatically whined as she skipped towards him and interlocked their arms as they continued walking together. "Nope, sorry."

"Liar, I know you have at least enough on you to buy a package of four dango." His female companion jerked him to a stop right in front of their favorite sweet stand. Itachi tried not to look as the scent of airy sugary treats met his nose.

"I'm trying to save, you know."

Izumi leaned into Itachi's side, simultaneously holding him in place while looking at him with pleading eyes.

"C'mon, I have enough to pitch in for a third of a pack of four dango sticks, besides I'll pay you back. Promise!"

Itachi tried to resist, he really did but buying treats every once in a while surely wouldn't put a dent in his savings. That's what he told himself as he ordered two packages of four sticks of dango each, handing one over to Izumi.

Izumi side eyed Itachi, repeating in what Itachi supposed was a pretty good but sarcastic imitation of his voice, "I'm trying to save, you know." His fellow omega bursted into amused laughter at the rising blush on Itachi's face.

"Whatever, you still owe me." He grumbled, as they both opened and started munching on their sweet snacks. Izumi sighing in delight and nodding enthusiastically as they continued on their way to the Academy.

Reaching their shared classroom just as both omega's had finished up with their treats, they took their seats next to eachother. A little earlier than most students but not the first students to enter the room.

Itachi looked up towards the board and saw that there were no diagrams of the human body or medical supplies spread out across their teachers desk. Instead there were oils and what seemed to be face powders and lip tints. The young omega had a pretty good idea of what the day would consist of as the rest of his fellow omegan students arrived.

Izumi also seemed to notice the change of scenery but just as she turned to Itachi, a beautiful Chunin omega walked in, seemingly their teacher for the day. Heading towards the desk with a dozen small bottles of clear liquid, she set them down on the table before turning towards the students in the classroom.

"I am your instructor for the next three weeks, you all may call me Konan." Almost every student in the room was captivated by their instructors beauty and most dumbly nodded or hurriedly exclaimed a 'yes ma'am' to her seeming amusement.

Crossing her arms, Konan got straight to the point of their lesson. "As you all should know, your duties as shinobi won't only include tending to the wounded. There will be times when you will get intel gathering or assassination missions and as omega's, often times the easiest way to complete those missions as quickly and successfully as possible is to use your sensual charms."

From the corner of his eye, Itachi could see Izumi wrinkle her nose in distaste at the implications of their instructors words. Itachi knew most of his fellow students dreaded the day they'd have to seduce their way through a mission. Itachi had no serious qualms about going through with those types of future missions, as long as he didn't end up actually sleeping with an enemy. Especially before he could get the information he needed from them or go for the kill.

The young Uchiha was pulled from his thoughts as Konan continued. "To ease you into it, over the next three days we'll start with learning how to look the part. Today I'll be teaching you all how to apply makeup to bring out your best individual features."

Konan called students up in trios to pick out face powders that would lighten their skin tones and different arrays of eye kohls according to their eye colors, sending them back to their seats with last but not least, lip creams and small squared mirrors.

Every student watched with rapt attention as Konan demonstrated, step by step on how and where to apply each product, every student following along. Some clumsily smearing eye kohl on their lids and some putting way too much powder on their faces.

Itachi turned to his right to see Izumi applying some lip cream and giggled, "You look like a clown." Izumi pouted at him before eyeballing his face and laughing as she pointed out that he didn't look much better.

Itachi looked into his small piece of mirror and realized indeed he did look very similar to the clowns you'd see during a festival. Looking up towards Konan who seemed to exude beauty from every pore in her body and back towards himself, Itachi thought Konaha might be better off never choosing him for a seduction mission if they wanted to keep their villages dignity intact.

Once every student had finished doing their best to replicate Konans handiwork on their own faces, they all looked towards their new instructor for approval. Konan studied each student with a blank face, eyeing each smudged pair of lips, patchy powdered face and heavily kohl covered eyelids, before chuckling quietly to herself.

"You're all quite heavy handed," Picking up the small bottles of clear liquid she had brought in earlier, she tossed one to every other student to share with a partner, "that, my dear students will be your best friend. Makeup remover."

As each child poured a bit of the viscous liquid into their hands and massaged it into their faces, the omega Chunin stressed that less was more when it came to the highly pigmented concoctions.

Over the next few hours, Itachi rubbed his face raw with the repetition of applying face powders and eye kohls just to remove it all and start again. The makeup remover was definitely a dignity saver as he wouldn't have to leave the classroom looking like a buffoon but he still looked a bit off.

The eye kohl had stained his upper and lower lids a dark red and his cheeks were a shade of pink they could never reach on their own, no matter the type of illness or embarrassment. Looking towards Izumi, she seemed to be in very much the same position, her eyelids stained a light purple and her lips a much brighter shade of red than usual.

After hours of applying, removing, reapplying and once again removing face makeup, Konan decided to end the students suffering a bit early, telling the young omegas to take everything home and keep practicing until they looked like the best versions of themselves they could be.

Outside the Academy Itachi walked arm in arm with izumi. For an omega, Itachi wasn't really one to display outward affection except towards Sasuke and his mother of course but he usually accepted it when someone else initiated the contact. As an omega physical contact was like a cure all. whether one was sick, hurt or just feeling down, physical contact seemed to be a source of strength for omegas.

"My face feels sore from removing all that make up so many times." Izumi sighed as they walked towards their clans grounds. Itachi nodded in agreement, his face also sensitive from beinv rubben raw. "Hopefully we can perfect our technique by tomorrow, we didn't look too bad our last couple rounds of making up." 

Izumi giggled as she rubbed her sore cheek against Itachi's, "Right! We actually looked pretty cute! I wonder how we'll look once we're in our full gear." Itachi thought they'd look acceptable at the least, he wasn't blind, he knew that Izumi and himself were good looking omegas and would definitely be sought after by alphas and betas alike when they got to courting age. 

"As long as we make sure not to paint our faces like clowns we'll do just fine." The young girl giggling and nodding in agreement as they walked through clan grounds. "I've gotta check in with my mom, but I'll come by later so we can finish perfecting our face makeup, 'kay Itachi?"

Itachi agreed to his friends plans before they untangled their arms and went their separate ways. Izumi going home and Itachi heading towards his training spot to wait for a certain golden eyed alpha.

Entering the clearing, Itachi looked around before deciding to settle down against a tree to wait for Shisui. Expecting the alpha to arrive about an hour or so later. The young omega sighed, closing his eyes and choosing to take a cat nap. The little Uchiha took three steady breathes when suddenly the strong scent of an alpha entered his nose.

Itachi's eyes snapped open to be met with piercing golden eyes, surrounded by thick, dark lashes mere inches from his own. "Did I scare you?" Shisui asked with a mischievous smile as he leaned back on his haunches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the 'cliffhanger' but im so exhausted i had 75% of this chapter finished and saved in my drafts but when i logged in yesterday morning (oct 28) it was gone, like fucking Houdini i swear to god. I know its subpar and theres probably hella grammatical and spelling mistakes but i promise to edit everything once ive caught some much needed Zzz's its literally 5 am in my time zone so i bid you all a good morning but ya girl k going to sleep. 😱


	3. Predestined Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter I know but this is only about 1/3 to 1/4 of what this chapter would be if I hadn't divided like I did with the first 2 chapters which are really supposed to be one chapter lmao. I hate having to do this but ya girl is writing this on here phone and I lost my damn notes/plot outline for this chapter so that's the reason I've broken the chapters down once again. smh. I promise to work as hard and fast as I can to upload the rest of the chapter. I'm sorry for testing everyone's patience. D;

Shisui stared at Itachi's face, doe eyes widened and mouth opened just the slightest bit before the younger boys facial features relaxed back to what they had been before he had decided to sneak up on the small omega.

  
"You surprised me. I thought I'd be waiting a bit longer for you to get here."

  
The golden eyed alpha gave another mischievous smile to the younger boy, before rising from his position on his haunches and offering his hand to the young omega, who accepted, letting the alpha pull him up into a standing position. Shisui stared at Itachi, looking at him from head to toe, not missing the way his eyes, cheeks and lips were stained red. His brow furrowed as he realized what that must mean but he decided to focus on Itachi's body instead, thinking of ways to help the Omega with his training. The boy didn't have enough muscle mass for a shinobi, at least, compared to Beta standards let alone an Alphas. That would definitely be the first thing they'd have to work on. 

  
"You're gonna need to do a lot of strength training before we're even able to begin sparring with each other."

Itachi gave him a look, of annoyance or disappointment, he wasn't quite sure. 

"We can't spar at all?" 

Shisui gave the younger boy a small smile, his hand reaching towards Itachi before poking his stomach, he wouldn't describe Itachi as fluffy but he was very soft. 

"You're a bit too... squishy, to handle a direct hit here," Shisui said as he kept his finger in place, the young omega looking down at it, "or anywhere else for that matter." Shisui shrugged his shoulders slightly before the younger boy swiped his hand away with a small huff, looking a bit annoyed. 

  
"Okay, so strength training first. Got it. When should we meet each other then?"

  
The golden eyed alpha gave Itachi a faux look of contemplation before grinning at him, "Just keep to your regular schedule, I'll come to you. I'll also try to let you know when I won't be able to make it because of a mission." 

  
Itachi seemed to accept his answer before turning towards what seemed to be his school bag. "I've gotta head home before it gets too late. I'm supposed to be.. studying with a friend anyways." 

  
Shisui raised an eyebrow at the way Itachi had paused before saying he would be 'studying'. "Oh? What will you be studying Itachi?" The golden eyed boy asked with a teasing lilt to his voice as Itachi turned his head to look at him. The younger boy huffing slightly, something he seemed to do a lot, "How to properly apply makeup."

  
Ah, so Shisui had been correct in his assumption of why Itachi's eye's and lips looked stained, he caught himself before he could let an irritated growl slip out and just nodded his head instead. He wasn't too sure if he was successful in keeping his facial expression in check but Itachi didn't seem to be looking at him any differently than a moment before, so he assumed he'd succeeded.

  
"I see," Shisui said, fighting away the grimace his face wanted to make and trying his best at smiling once again, "good luck with that. Although, you look kinda sick with the way your eyes look so red. Are you sure you're okay?" He teased, pushing away any and all other negative thoughts he had about his omega taking some damn seduction class. 

  
Itachi just gave him a sharp look. Well, as sharp of a look as he could manage with those big doe eyes of his, that made Shisui chuckle as he watched Itachi begin to walk away. The alpha tucked his hands into his pants pockets before raising his voice a bit to make sure Itachi heard him. "I'll see you in the morning, Itachi!" The younger boy paused before turning his head slightly to nod at the alpha as their eyes met, before continuing on his way home. Shisui observing him as he disappeared into the many trees enclosing the area. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be going back through each chapter and correcting any spelling or grammatical errors when I can. My goal is just to actually complete what I can and get it out there when I can. Sorry lol


	4. Predestined Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for leaving y'all hanging these past couple months but life decided to shit all over me. I am back with another chapter though! Well it was actually supposed to be part of the last chapter but whatever. I hope you can forgive me for the long wait and such a short upload but I will hopefully be posting the next part within the next few days. (: I'm very excited to be able to be posting again and continuing this story and I hope you guys like this chapter as short and in my opinion dull as it is.

As Itachi disappeared into the tree's, Shisui contemplated following along to make sure the young omega got home safely. The curly haired alpha ended up shaking his head at the ridiculousness of what an action like that could mean. After all, Itachi's father was the Chief of Konoha's police force and head of the Uchiha clan. The man probably already had people looking out for his son, besides, they were inside Konoha not unfamiliar or enemy territory. Even though he knew logically nothing would happen to Itachi the urge to make sure his omega made it home safely still stirred in the back of his mind. Although Shisui wasn't sure if following the young omega home would make him seem like some type of stalker even though he of course had no ill intentions towards the younger Uchiha.

In the end Shisui turned away from the direction his omega had taken home and walked through the clearing until he got to the edge of the cliff it ended at, deciding to sit and enjoy the view for a bit while he thought back to the first time his eyes landed on Itachi. It had been about three months since Shisui had first noticed Itachi walking to school one morning while he was on his way to report to the Hokage about his latest mission. As soon as he had spotted the boy he had stopped mid run and just stared for a minute, oddly entranced by the boy. He couldn't help but take in all of the boys features. Pale skin that reminded him of when the full moon shined the brightest, large doe eyes that were so dark it felt like you could stare into them forever, their depth having no end. Thick black hair that reflected a deep navy blue in certain lighting. His small yet lithe and healthy frame. Shisui couldn't help but memorize every detail in that moment. In that moment he knew the omega was most likely his, and his suspicion was confirmed the first time he caught the younger boys scent, bringing forward a primal urge to Take, Have, Protect, Mate.

Shisui had found his mate and his excitement had been palpable for weeks. He knew he couldn't just throw himself at the young omega so he had waited and kept an eye on the younger Uchiha until instinct told him it was time to introduce himself. During that time he had learned some of Itachi's daily routines, which honestly wasn't difficult since the omega only had the academy to attend and his secret morning training. Other than that the Uchiha mostly stayed home besides occasionally taking his younger brother out to explore the village or run errands for their mother with him. Shisui was beyond excited at being able to finally talk to and just be near his omega, even though the younger boy didn't know what their connection would be quite yet. That was alright though, Shisui could be patient and take things at whatever pace Itachi needed as long as it meant the omega could trust him and feel safe and protected with him near.

Shisui woke around an hour and a half before the sun rose. Eagerly putting on his usual attire, a navy blue long sleeve that was so dark it could be mistaken for black in certain lighting, the standard stretchy cotton pants almost every leaf ninja wore and of course the green flak jacket that visibly stated his status as a Jonin. Running his fingers through his curly hair before securing his forehead protector on his head. Smiling to himself as he quietly walked out of his dorm room, walking through the narrow hallway of the building he called home. Once he was outside the alpha walked with a bit more of a pep in his step as he headed towards the Uchiha compound. Excited to meet up with Itachi regardless of how early it was.

Walking up the hill that lead to the clearing that Itachi had seemingly claimed as his personal training grounds, the curly haired teen couldn't help but grin eagerly as he entered the clearing. Deciding to claim a decently sized log at the edge of the clearing as his seat while he waited for his omega to show up. He hoped his excitement wasn't too palpable through his scent, he didn't want to overwhelm Itachi or make him jittery since they were meeting to speak about his training, something Shisui took very seriously so he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.

It was only around five minutes later that the golden eyed boy heard slow footsteps seemingly drag against the ground, a couple seconds later Itachi came into view. The younger boy had a slight sway in his steps as he approached, rubbing at one of his eyes as he let out an almost inaudible yawn. It was honestly one of the most endearing things he'd ever seen in his life and would've been downright adorable if it weren't for the fact that the younger boy honestly looked like he could pass out at any second. Shisui examined the smaller boys face as he approached, noticing that the red stains from the day before were much more pronounced, especially around his eyes. Actually now even the whites of his eyes looked a bit red and irritated, now that the boy was close enough for him to be able to notice. Itachi just stopped a few feet away from him, looking at him drowsily.

Shisui stood up from the log he'd been waiting on and smiled down at the younger boy, half worried and half amused as he asked, "What the heck happened to you?" Itachi huffed and crossed his arms, "Me and my friend ended up staying up late practicing." He explained as he uncrossed one of his arms to point at the obvious makeup stains covering his eyes. Shisui nodded at the omegas explanation giving him a quick once over. "Maybe you should sit down for a bit, you honestly look like you're gonna hit the ground face first any second now." The alpha lightly teased as he took a step towards Itachi to gently grab his forearm and pull him towards the log he had previously been occupying. The tired boy easily complied, sitting down on the log before looking up at Shisui. "I'm pretty sure that the makeup stains make it look worse than it actually is to be honest." Shisui raised one of his dark brows a bit skeptically at the younger boys words, noticing the way he was slouching, wrapping his arms around his legs while resting his chin on his knees, seemingly struggling to even keep his eyes opened and focused.

He knew the omega was just tired and not actually sick but the alpha couldn't help the worry that bubbled up in his gut. Instead of pushing the topic Shisui squatted, balancing on the balls of his feet in front of the exhausted omega. "Well it's a good thing we're not doing anything physical today or you'd definitely feel like death on your feet." Itachi blinked a few times seemingly trying to focus before asking what they would be doing. "Well right now I just wanna evaluate you, so I can figure out the best way to help with your training." Shisui answered with a kind smile. He already had a pretty good idea of where they'd be starting with Itachi's training. The boy would definitely need to build up his strength and stamina before Shisui would be able to comfortably work on helping Itachi with any kind of close ranged combat. He just needed confirmation on the level of strength and stamina Itachi already had.

"Like I said yesterday, you're really gonna need to build up your strength and stamina before I even think about sparring with you." At this, Itachi opened his mouth seemingly about to protest but instead just closed his eyes and nodded with a soft sigh, sounding a bit defeated. "I know it's frustrating having to wait but I really don't want to accidentally hurt you because we were impatient about wanting to be able to spar with each other right away." The younger boy opened his eyes to stare at Shisui a bit oddly for a moment. The golden eyed alpha tilted his head a bit, silently questioning why the omega was looking at him like that. "Do you actually look forward to sparring with me?" Now it was Shisuis turn to look confused, "Well, yeah, of course, why wouldn't I? You're already pretty skilled in other areas of combat, so I'm sure once you've built up your strength you'll be an amazing sparring partner too." Itachi stared at him with wide eyes for a few seconds seeming a bit dumbfounded before a bright smile appeared on the omegas angelic face. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more fluff for ya 😅

After answering many questions about his diet, exercise and training routine, Itachi was eager to start his new diet and training regimen. Although he was a bit sad to be saying goodbye to all things sugar for the next six weeks, the young omega was determined to work hard and mold his body into what Shisui deemed an acceptable shape to begin sparring. He couldn't stop the jittery stirring of impatience that came with knowing he wouldn't be able to start any serious hand to hand combat training with the golden eyed alpha but the young omega was confident in the new regimen they had come up with. Although he knew it was most definitely going to be grueling work he was none the less excited to begin. Itachi couldn't help but observe the older alpha from the corner of his eyes every few seconds as they walked towards his house. Itachi couldn't help but feel that the alpha was special in some way, maybe it was admiration? The alpha seemed to believe Itachi was capable and was even willing to help the young omega. Itachi was pretty sure that if it had been anybody else to happen upon his morning training, they would've reported him to the Academy and his clan or would have tried talking him out of his aspirations, convince him to stay in his place. The young omega was glad that it was Shisui who had caught him training in the clearing. Shisui seemed like he was one of a kind. If asked, Itachi probably wouldn't be able to give a clear answer for why he thought so but he could most definitely give a few random, silly reasons as to why Shisui seemed so unique in his eyes.

It was because of the way the alpha carried himself, his presence didn't feel demanding or overwhelming like many other alphas did, his presence felt a lot like safety, the same way his family did. Shisui spoke to Itachi as if they were equals, teased him as if they'd known each other for years. The way he patiently listened to Itachi as he spoke, a soft smile that made his golden eyes seem warm instead of sharp and piercing the way Itachi imagined they should be. Itachi couldn't help but stare at the alpha as they walked, feeling his cheeks flush in embarrassment when the alpha looked down and caught his eye. Why couldn't he stop looking at the alpha? And how had he not realized how ridiculously handsome the golden eyed alpha was? Itachi never thought himself dense, but at the moment he definitely felt a bit silly at realizing he'd been staring at the handsome alpha for longer than what was exactly appropriate. Itachi still felt a bit groggy from staying up so late with Izumi so for now he'd blame his action on lack of sleep. Shisui just gave him a bright smile, edging towards teasing as he leaned down a bit to ruffle his hair, "Well, I guess this is where we part ways, so good luck wiping off all the makeup you'll be putting on today." Itachi huffed, but refrained from rolling his eyes, letting the alpha mess with his hair until he was seemingly satisfied with the way it no longer laid flat and straight on his head. "See you tomorrow then?" Itachi asked as he started towards the lane that lead to his house. Shisui nodded his head with a bright smile, "Yeah, I'll meet you at the same time tomorrow morning, so make sure you go to bed early tonight, alright?" Itachi nodded at the alpha as he turned to continue on his was home.

Just as Itachi had successfully snuck into his room and locked his bedroom window, he heard a small hum and the rustling of the blankets Izumi had no doubt entangled herself in on the futon next to his. Itachi let out an amused sigh as he stepped over her half asleep body to grab some fresh clean clothes from his drawer before heading to the bathroom to freshen up and change. The young omega returned to the sight of Izumi sitting up with her eyes still closed, she sort of reminded Itachi of a butterfly about to come out of it's cocoon. Walking up to his best friend he shook her shoulder a few times to help her wake up, "Come on Izumi, you need to start getting ready, we have to leave in half an hour." The tired omega whined as she flipped back down on her back, "Ugh, I don't wanna goooo. I'm so tired 'Tachi." Itachi rolled his eyes at his friend, "Believe me when I say I feel exactly the same way, but you're the one that wanted to stay up late to 'perfect' our makeup, it's your own fault so hurry up and get ready. My mom will be serving breakfast soon, I could smell her cooking when I was in the bathroom." At the mention of food Izumi perked up a bit, starting to unravel herself from her cocoon of blankets. "Oh my God, yes please, your mom's cooking is the best in the whole world! Don't tell my mom I said that though." Itachi and Izumi giggled as he helped her out a bit by grabbing her clothes from the bag she had brought to sleep over and handing her a comb as she finally got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

Itachi headed towards the kitchen to give his mother a good morning, but was met with a small body colliding with his legs right as he was about to turn the corner into the kitchen. "Good morning Sasuke." Itachi chuckled as his little brother beamed up at him as he raised his arms, making grabby hands. Itachi complied with the silent request, picking Sasuke up before continuing into the kitchen. "Good morning Mother." Mikoto was just finishing setting the table as he and Sasuke made their way to the zabuton falling into the usual routine of Itachi sitting the little alpha on his own zabuton before the stubborn little toddler inevitably crawled on top of Itachi's lap before they would eat breakfast. "Where's Izumi? You woke her up right?" Mikoto asked Itachi as the boys dug into their breakfast. "Sorry Auntie Mikoto! I had a huge knot on the side of my head and it took forever to comb out." Izumi giggled a bit shyly as she sat down next to Itachi and Sasuke. "Good morning Sasuke!" Izumi tried, but the little alpha just gave her the side eye and continued eating his breakfast as if she wasn't even there. Izumi crossed her arms, pouting at the little alphas blatant dismissal of her presence. "I don't understand, why does he hate me so much Itachi?" Itachi couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of his throat at the dejected expression on his best friends face. "I think it's because the first time you held him you ended up dropping him. Sasuke can be a bit petty, sorry 'Zumi." His omega companion gasped, looking a bit horrified at the memory of dropping a nine month old Sasuke on the porch one sunny morning. "Are you serious!? Is that really the reason? He actually remembers that!?" Mikoto laughed at the young omegas conversation, "I think Itachi is right dear, Sasuke seems to have a pretty good memory and he can definitely hold a grudge." Mikoto and Itachi couldn't help their laughter as Izumi groaned, smacking her head down on the table, whining, "What am I gonna do!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical errors in this chapter, I promise I will come back to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna thank any and everyone that actually reads my fics😭 It makes me feel accomplished and motivated everytime i see a bookmark, kudo or comment. Y'all the real MVP's i swear😁


End file.
